Puzzle Pieces
by Ember.Atlas
Summary: Life isn't always what you expect and love is never easy. Sometimes the pieces don't fall together the way you want them to. Sometimes, someone has to stamp them into place or cut extra indents into them with her scissors. And sometimes, someone else has to smooth out the damaged pieces and glue others back together. The puzzle that is Jori and the pieces that make it up.


_**Maybe if she examined the puzzle she called her life…she could figure out how the pieces came to fall the way they did to make something so right.**_

* * *

_**Jigsaw**_ (…putting the pieces together…)

It took a moment to tune out the steady pitter-patter of the rain but when she did, she slowly became aware of all the minute noises Tori made. She stared in wonder as the Latina breathed in gently, shifting every few moments as though searching for something. She poked Tori and watched as her eyebrows furrowed. Grinning, she did it again and watched the way Tori's eyebrows twitched and then relaxed as she pouted.

Jade traced a finger along Tori's neck, past her throat, and down to her collar bone. She pressed her palm against Tori's chest lightly, trying to feel her heartbeat. When she finally found it, she stayed completely still, just listening and marveling at the fact that Tori was here. With her. She listened a little longer, trying to see if their heartbeats matched up. Hers was a tad too fast. She dropped her hand back to its original place when she realized she had been subconsciously holding her breath in an effort to slow her breathing and heart rate to match Tori's. Like maybe if their hearts beat in perfect synchronization, it would mean something…

Draping an arm around her waist, Jade drew closer and pressed a gentle kiss to Tori's lips, then her cheek and finally her forehead. She smiled when Tori subconsciously molded her body into Jade's. Her last thought as she drifted away was how peaceful and amazing, how _easy_ it was to be surrounded by Tori.

_I can hear the rain falling and your heart beating and your slow breathing and I realize that's my favorite song._

* * *

_**Logic Problem**_ (…Use your brain. Think for yourself…)

Tori should have probably been studying for her history test. But it was hard to remember that when Jade's hand was on her thigh, sliding up and down her skin in various patterns.

"Napoleon…" Tori nervously bit at her nail and flipped through her notes. "He was…"

"Some French general. He was dynamite," Jade mumbled absentmindedly. Tori's breath hitched when Jade's hand brushed over her inner thigh in a particularly high spot and the tips of her fingers managed to reach past the end of her cut-off shorts. Tori swallowed hard.

"Napoleon," she said resolutely, glaring at her notes. "Bonaparte. He was a French general and at one point-"

"He died," Jade murmured, draping her other arm around Tori's shoulder. She leaned closer and began dropping kisses onto her neck. Tori automatically tilted her head to give her room.

"Yes…but before that he…he…" Tori closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them, they were glazed over. Jade smirked and began sucking earnestly at her neck, biting gently and then laving the spot with her tongue. Jade pulled Tori in closer where her fingers moved from her thigh to her hip and began swirling circles on the skin there.

"Hey Vega…"

Tori closed her eyes again and leaned into Jade, "Hm…?"

"Your parents…they're not coming home tonight are they?"

Tori shook her head in a daze. Jade pulled back to look at her and quirked an eyebrow, "Then why aren't we in your room?"

She pressed her lips onto Tori's and when the Latina leaned into the kiss, Jade pulled back. Tori opened her eyes and pouted at the expectant look on her girlfriend's face, "…What?"

"Why," Jade squeezed Tori's hip and finished in a whisper, "_Aren't we in your room_?"

"I-I don't…know," she confessed breathlessly. Jade smirked and kissed her again, pushing her tongue into her mouth. Tori moaned quietly and tangled her fingers in Jade's hair, trying to pull her closer. Jade broke the kiss and stood up, then tugged on her hand until Tori stood up where she promptly pressed another kiss against her mouth as though in reward. She led the way towards the steps.

"But…J-Jade, my test," Tori whined halfheartedly, glancing back at the living room table where her papers and textbook lay in disarray.

"We'll study tomorrow," she promised. Tori watched as she started up the steps and halfheartedly tried to resist as she tugged on her hand.

"Tonight, I'm going to do that thing you love," Jade continued, her voice already husky. She looked over her shoulder through heavy lidded eyes.

And well, Tori couldn't argue with that.

* * *

_**Sudoku **_(…to fill a grid. The puzzle setter provides a partially completed grid which typically has a unique solution…)

Jade knows that in their dynamic, Tori is technically the one who "fought for her" and "won." Tori was the fighter. She had gone to more lengths. She was the one fighting from the very beginning to be Jade's friend, to break down her walls, to see past the tough exterior Jade had, and to get Jade to trust her. Jade was the one who finally broke down and let Tori in.

But there comes a time when Jade is the one who needs to do the fighting. She didn't notice at first, the walls that Tori had herself. Well…maybe not walls. _Jade_ had walls. Tori had…Tori had a mask. Looking back on it, Jade is ashamed that it took so long for her to realize. While Tori was busy fixing her and making her a better person, breaking down her walls and melting the ice, she had done nothing to return the favor. Tori puts everyone before herself. But Jade realizes it's more than that…she won't let anyone take care of her. She gets uncomfortable when people ask her if she needs help. She always says she doesn't. She is _always_ smiling. Jade should've known; the people who are always smiling are _always_ the loneliest…

It suddenly hits her one day when she is over Tori's house. Tori is quieter, more subdued. Trina is talking about herself as usual and Jade will admit that she does have her decent moments from time to time but today is not one of them. She flounces through the room and she doesn't spare her sister a glance. Tori's eyes are fixed on the TV; she doesn't seem to care but Jade knows better by the way she's chewing on her bottom lip and her hands are fiddling with each other in her lap. Jade watches everything unfold curiously.

She observes the way Tori's family moves around the house and they are all like breezes, detached and unfeeling, flowing over and around everything. They all move around each other but never actually touch or interact and everyone acts as though they are the only wind doing something. Her father is the South wind, big and noisy and cutting his way through the room's peace and quiet. Her mother is the North wind, cold and distant, blowing through sharply without a care. Trina, the East wind, is already upstairs, flighty, whimsical but dramatic and entirely too full of herself to be safe. Jade's eyes fall back on Tori; she _would_ be the West wind- warm and inviting and refreshing except for the fact that…she is still and silent like a rock on the couch. Her face halfway lights up when her mom says something. But she doesn't look up from her phone and her tone makes it clear that she doesn't actually care and Tori's face falls again. When her mother finally does look up, Jade notes, Tori plasters on her usual smile and reassures her mother that she doesn't need anything while she's out.

That's when Jade realizes. Tori does all she can for others because a small part of her likes to be acknowledged and needed. But the bigger part of Tori doesn't think she's worth anything. She doesn't think she is supposed to be put first because she's so used to being ignored. She is staring at Tori in wonder as she realizes that maybe they aren't so different after all. She decides right there that she will fight for this girl if only so she knows how important she really is.

Jade starts small, making sure to notice even minute details that may have changed about Tori. She comments on the way her hair looks different, her new shoes, her new jacket. She gives her compliments at least once a day. She checks to see how she is feeling and she asks how her day is. Tori is mildly confused at first but Jade does it so gradually that she doesn't catch on. Then Jade moves onto bigger things. She begins helping Tori, skipping right over the step of asking if she even needs help. If she sees Tori struggling with books or a bag, she'll grab the load without saying a word. She automatically helps her with history, something she knows Tori struggles with because she doesn't have the attention span or motivation for the subject. She lets Tori have her way sometimes without fighting like she usually does. She lets Tori pick their dates more often, lets her pick out the movies, the kind of food to order. Sometimes, if she's feeling really nice, she'll pull Tori's feet into her lap and tie her converses because they always seem to come undone or she'll fix the collar of her button ups on the days that Tori is too tired to properly get dressed. Jade doesn't baby her and she's not overprotective…she just pays attention a bit more and makes it a point not to ask Tori if she needs help. She knows most of the time she doesn't but Jade also knows that sometimes people want help anyway. She knows that Tori just wants to feel like someone cares about her.

* * *

_**Connect The Dots **_(…almost like logic except you don't need it to make a pretty picture. Follow the path. It's already lined up for you…)

Jade's eyebrow twitched in utter annoyance as they made their way down the street. It had become somewhat of an unfortunate routine for them to be caught in the rain after almost all of their dates. And Tori always managed to forget her jacket. Jade huffed and handed hers over as the first few raindrops made themselves known on her forehead. Tori tried to dissuade her but Jade cut over her protests with an annoyed wave of her hand, "Put it on before you get sick."

"But you'll get sick," Tori countered. Jade ignored her and shoved the bundle of leather into Tori's arms. When Jade refused all attempts to return it, she smiled softly and shrugged the jacket on.

"Thank you…I'm sorry you always end up getting wet," Tori said honestly.

"Yeah yeah…you're just lucky I lov-" Jade immediately clamped her mouth shut, fiercely wishing she could literally destroy the slip-up with her teeth. But Tori was already grinning up at her.

"…love what?" she asked, voice full of wonder.

Jade found herself not being able to face the intense gaze Tori gave her. She managed to stutter out, "The rain."

Tori nodded sagely and giggled when Jade turned away from her in embarrassment. They passed under a tree and Tori tugged on Jade's hand until she stopped walking. Tori ignored her questioning look and wrapped her arms around Jade's neck, bringing the girl closer until they stood flush against each other. She leaned closer so their lips were mere centimeters apart. Jade sucked in a breath at the sudden contact and shivered when Tori's warmth spread over her dampened skin.

"But you love me too right?" Tori murmured, pretending to pout. The way her eyes stared into Jade's made her whole body thrum with nervous energy. Jade blinked away the raindrops that clung to her eyelashes, wishing she could do the same to the butterflies in her stomach.

"I…I mean," she threw a hand behind her head. Tori's grinned and Jade scowled, rolling her eyes despite the blush staining her cheeks.

"You're blushing," Tori pointed out, poking at her cheek. Jade grumbled and swatted at her hand before breaking the embrace and turning to walk again. When Tori fell into step beside her, she shrugged and attempted to look nonchalant, "I guess I do Vega."

"Well then I guess I do too," Tori said matter-of-factly, bumping her hip against Jade's. The taller girl tried to roll her eyes but couldn't help the perfectly contented smile that appeared on her face when Tori grabbed her hand and tangled their fingers together.

* * *

_**Spot the Difference **_(…Self-explanatory. Comparison…)

Tori was utterly bewildered three months into their relationship when Jade confronted her with harsh words and an even harsher tone about some stupid girl from history. Jade expected her to fight back, to get indignant because that's what Tori does. But it was different- there was something that changed when you started a relationship. Friends could be assholes but when it was a relationship, everything hurt more. Tori only looked shaken and confused as she bit her lip and Jade suddenly felt like a monster. If she was to go by the crowd that was watching everything go down, everyone else thought the same. Tori mumbled something and pushed past her and the crowd to go to the girls' bathroom and Cat hurriedly followed, after shooting Jade a disappointed look.

Jade was completely irritated when she came to school the next day and Tori gave her the cold shoulder. She came in and saw Tori at her locker, "Hey, Vega."

Tori, seemingly making up her mind at Jade's nonchalant tone, straightened and turned to her with a hard gaze and barely mumbled a "hey" back. Jade went to give her a kiss and Tori turned away back to her locker, wrestling a book out. Jade would never admit it but it hurt when Tori furiously threw another book into her locker and turned to go to class, tossing a disinterested "seeya" over her shoulder. Jade remained for a few seconds, her mouth half open in disbelief.

It was eight minutes before lunch and Jade made sure to leave her class early so that she could catch Tori who'd been avoiding her all day. When the girl rounded the corner and saw Jade standing next to her locker, she went to it without even acknowledging her. Jade's eyebrow twitched from where she was leaning.

"Vega, can we talk?"

"Yeah," Tori replied but she didn't look up. Jade sighed and decided that she really was not doing this. She slammed Tori's locker closed and, ignoring her loud protests, dragged her into the Janitor's closet. Once she threw Tori in, she closed the door and leaned against it, making it clear she was not letting her go. "Vega come on."

It was the tired sigh that Jade breathed out that seemed to push Tori over the edge because suddenly, she was glaring furiously at the girl, her whole body tensed as if for attack, "No you come on Jade! You think you can just scream at me and the next day I'll apologize like _I _was the one who did something wrong? I'm not Beck okay!? You don't get to yell at me in front of the whole school like I'm some kind of-some kind of pet! I have feelings and I'm probably a lot more emotional than Beck was and I know you hate people being touchy feely but that's just me. And I'm not going to be…treated that way just because you're insecure."

"I know you're not Beck. And I am not insecure," Jade growled. "I'm just trying to apologize here! That girl-"

Jade huffed and struggled to come up with some words for a few seconds but abruptly turned to leave as the anger in her stomach curled up and tied her tongue in knots. Tori caught her arm and stared with an imploring but firm gaze, "And I'm trying to talk to you. I know Beck never reassured you and he gave you reasons to be jealous. He made you insecure because it was the only way that provided evidence for the way you felt. And I'm not trying to blame him for everything because he probably just wanted to know you cared and you never voluntarily showed it but I always knew you guys wouldn't last at the rate you were going. You guys were always trying to one-up each other to evoke a reaction and that's no way to show you love someone."

Jade was silent and glaring but Tori tugged her closer, talking softer but insistently, "But I'm not Beck; I'm not going to do things that force you to feel a certain way and I haven't given you a reason to be scared or distrust me. That girl is doing a project with me and…yeah she asked me out-" Jade's face contorted in rage and Tori gave her a look, "But I already let her know I'm yours. And even if she didn't know, it's not like I want to be with someone other than you. I'm with _you._"

Jade's shoulders relaxed minutely and Tori smiled, stepping even closer until they were flush against each other and she wrapped her arms loosely around her girlfriend, "We can last Jade. But you have to trust me. You can't treat me the way you treated Beck. We're different…_I'm_ different."

Jade sighed and looked upwards as she thought. Tori really wasn't like Beck. She was patiently guiding Jade through this relationship because she knew how guarded and uncertain Jade was. And instead of taking advantage, instead of manipulating her, she was calmly trying to reach through to her without giving up out of annoyance. Even when she was justified in ignoring Jade (a point Jade would still refuse to admit out loud), she still took the time to talk to her. And despite the fact that they were in a disagreement, she was smiling. And not like Beck's placating, dismissive "everything's cool, just take it easy" smile but her hesitant, hopeful, "I will always try and be here for you" smile. Because she cared. Because this relationship mattered to her.

Trust. Jade could do that right? She looked down and into Tori's hopeful eyes and sighed, "Fine…but if I see her hanging around your locker after that stupid project is done, I will use these."

She pointed her scissors at Tori who raised an eyebrow, "On me? …Or on the person who actually deserves it this time?"

Jade looked guilty for a few seconds but brightened as she took in the meaning of Tori's words, "So you're going to let me?"

Tori only _pretended_ to look exasperated and Jade's smile widened as she replied, "Just as long as you don't kill her."

* * *

_**Maze **_(…find your way through/to/out…)

Jade didn't know how but her father always knew exactly what to say to make sure the rest of her day would be completely and utterly ruined. It was usually something miniscule and insignificant but over an hour or two, it would get under her skin and fester there. Those days were the worst because she was always a lot more sensitive which meant that she was also a lot more vicious. She tended to lash out at whoever had the misfortune of being near her. Today, it was Tori. Usually, Jade made it a point to avoid people but for some reason that Jade couldn't fathom, she had actually sought out Tori's company.

When Tori showed up, concerned and worried and Jade responded with a mean comment, she apologized and tried to get her to leave but Tori was having none of it. And now she was there in Jade's room, perched and waiting on the chair at her computer desk, taking Jade's rudeness, sarcasm and refusal to talk in stride. Like she already knew all there was to know. Like she completely understood why Jade was acting the way she was. She truly looked unbothered by everything.

It had only been a little over two months and Jade already felt so transparent around Tori. Like pretty soon, there would be no parts of her that needed finding or melting or cracking or anything. Tori would just know. Everything. Every part of Jade would soon belong to her. And Jade wasn't so sure she wanted that…Or maybe she did want that but maybe it terrified her. She felt so raw and exposed. She just wanted Tori to leave but then she also wanted her to stay.

Jade bent her knees so they pressed against her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs and pushed her face into her knees so that it was hidden. Despite the lack of tears, she still didn't want Tori seeing her like this. She hated feeling vulnerable and weak and right now, she was the epitome of that. Tori climbed onto the bed and hesitantly approached her. She gently placed her hands against both sides of Jade's face, urging Jade to lift her head.

"Jade," she said softly. "It's okay…"

She slid right up to Jade so that her legs went under Jade's knees and the tattooed girl was basically sitting on her lap. She wrapped her arms loosely around her waist and leaned in until their foreheads were touching and Jade had no choice but to look into her eyes.

"Let me in. Please…"

Jade sighed. And she did. She told Tori about every emotion she felt whirling around inside. She kept talking until she had gotten everything out. And by the end of it, when Jade silently lay on her bed with Tori curled around her, she felt that it wasn't so much that she let Tori in as it was that Tori helped her find her way out.

* * *

_**Rubik's Cube **_(…an internal pivot mechanism enables each face to turn independently, thus mixing up the colors. For the puzzle to be solved, each face must be returned to consisting of one color…)

It took them a bit of time to adjust to being a couple. It was one thing to flirt and be impulsive. It was another thing entirely to belong to someone, to be responsible for their happiness. When Jade and Tori start their relationship, she tried to make them fit. But she didn't belong with someone like Tori. Tori was so bubbly and affectionate and Jade was so rude and cold. They were opposites and not in the cute you-complete-me way but in the constantly-at-odds kind of way. She tried to imagine Tori fitting in. Having the obligatory family dinner with her. Bright, sunny Tori in the midst of her gloomy family, full of sarcasm and snide comments and barely disguised insults. Tori playing look out for her as she vandalizes the locker of anyone who might make a comment about them. Tori, with her bright colors and her megawatt smile and her sunshine personality next to Jade. Jade who wore black, gray, and on occasion, off-black. It would never work and she tells Tori as much. They won't work in the long run. So she breaks up with her one month in and Tori isn't devastated. She's a little hurt and mostly betrayed but most of all, she is angry.

In the end, Jade doesn't have to imagine anything. Tori doesn't let Jade break up with her and will not take her seriously. She comes in the next morning and takes her place at Jade's side without invitation, takes kisses, puts her arm firmly around Jade's waist as they walk down the hallways. She holds her hand in class. And when they are "back" together, she forces Jade to invite her to family nights and she comes and she holds Jade's hand under the table through the whole dinner. She makes polite conversation with her mother, tells stories to her brother and on her father's days, takes his silence in stride. She doesn't need to play lookout for Jade because she decks the first boy to say something in the face. Jade and the whole hallway are staring in astonishment but she just gives them a hard smile and drags Jade by her hand to their next class. He is the first and the last person to say anything to either of their faces. Tori's colors remain just as bright but it just makes her easier for Jade to spot.

Eventually, the awkwardness dissipates as they become comfortable with being themselves _together_. They learn how to adjust once the sexual tension has evolved into something deeper. It becomes routine for Jade to pick up Tori before school, for them to stop at Jet Brew for some coffee (always a latte for Tori), and for Jade to wait at Tori's locker while she gets her things (because she always takes longer). They still argue all the time and they still tease each other but they don't mind. They wouldn't have fallen for each other if they did. Jade doesn't have to demand Tori's wrist because it is usually Tori who drags Jade to the janitor's closet. Their conversations finally flow; their banter is the same but without any malice and with many more interruptions (the good kind). Jade is nicer and Tori is more lenient and when they annoy each other, the threats are no longer about inflicting pain but about withholding affection. It's strange how well they end up complementing each other. They are more similar than they ever thought possible and they take turns being the angry, jealous one, being the calm, reasonable one, being the fighter, or being the strong one. Jade is still a sour taste and Tori still doesn't talk like that but they finally work.

* * *

_**Crossword**_ (…forming words or phrases by solving clues which lead to the answers…)

"What's your favorite color Jade?"

Jade was surprised but swiveled in her chair and raised an eyebrow in Tori's direction as though it should be obvious. Tori gave her a small smile from where she sat on Jade's bed with her long-forgotten book, "I know black isn't it…"

She shrugged at Jade's deadpan and her smile widened, "You're my friend. I can just tell."

Jade scoffed and turned back to her script on her laptop but Tori could tell she was just trying to save face, "Well, if you're so smart you should be able to tell which is my real favorite color."

"Green."

The clacking on the keyboard stopped for a second but Jade's gaze remained firmly on the screen in front of her; Tori could already feel her own face splitting into a huge grin, "I'm right aren't I?"

Jade made a noncommittal sound and kept typing. Tori's grin widened with the pride she felt; it had only been about two months (but who was counting?) since Jade finally admitted out loud that they were friends and Tori had already figured out so much about the writer.

Tori continued studying her and Jade saw her frown out of the corner of her eye. She turned fully to face the Latina, "What Vega!?"

She jumped and smiled sheepishly, "Just thinking…"

"About what!?"

She tried to look nonchalant as she shrugged and mumbled, "I'onno."

Jade rolled her eyes before focusing on her laptop again. Tori sighed softly as she continued watching her friend; she knew she was putting Jade on edge but she was just trying to figure her out. She had figured out small things but she wanted to know what made Jade so different. So…otherworldly and distinctive. Chaotic and rough. Tori just wanted to know how she managed to fall for someone like the girl in front of her. She tried to find a hidden freckle that held the answer. Maybe a scar or a birthmark or a hidden tic that told the story on how everything came to be the way it was.

* * *

_**At the end of the day, Jade supposed…it wasn't really about how they came to fit or why they fit. They just did.**_

* * *

These were all kind of the equivalent of "sketch dumps" if you will. Not enough to be complete oneshots or stories…but I wanted to try writing for Jori. This is actually the first Jori thing I started writing, followed by a longer piece that I'm working on but I posted the text/conversation fic first.

The words in parentheses are what I used to define the types of puzzles. They are what I tried to relate the prompts to. For **Rubik's Cube, Sudoku, **and **Crossword**, they are definitions I got directly from a dictionary because at first in my mind, they were defined kind of similar to other puzzles and I needed to differentiate between them so the prompts could have different themes.

**OMFG THIS IS AWESOME**: So I noticed that I ended it with them as friends…like that moment came first chronologically. So I looked at all of them and technically, it actually goes backwards, depending on what stage in their relationship you imagined each drabble to be at. I did not even mean to do that but I think that's pretty cool! Lol

**Sidenote**: I hate how in Jori fics, Jade is always the one with the horrible family life and Tori, in comparison, has this bright sunny family who accepts them and always supports Tori. It does help the plot and I don't mind if it's written well but sometimes it gets old. Especially since Tori is probably just as neglected as Jade. While Jade's parents probably have communication issues and conflict and they just find it easier to avoid each other, Tori's family just doesn't even seem to care. They are so distant and nonchalant about everything and they aren't even there half the time. Tori basically raises herself (and Trina) and I wanted to explore that. I wanted Jade to fight and break down Tori's walls for once because I feel like a girl like her would have them. Jade can't be the only one with insecurities. The Sudoku prompt is actually expanded in a oneshot titled "The Art of Sudoku" that I'm editing right now but it should be out sometime tomorrow so if you liked this, or even if you didn't, keep a look out for that one and let me know what you think. :)

**IMPORTANT NOTE! I actually resent the hell out of this. I like each section individually but I feel like in the beginning I had a COMPLETELY DIFFERENT idea with regards to the use of puzzle types as each section title. Like it wasn't supposed to be that long or that random. But I couldn't remember my idea :( So idk, if I ever think of what I originally intended, I will post an alert as a second chapter. So if you want, you can put this story on alert. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
